Forum:Episode Ideas
Put episode ideas here! Remember to put your sig with ~~~~! ---- How about an episode where they get bullied or something? What doesn't kill you makes you Stronger. Lol, sure. xD ~*The Amber Cobra*~ ♥KrazyKat101♥ ---- How about an episode in which one of the characters sees their FC(i.e, Anthony sees Adam Irigoyen) for the first time and is convinced that he/she is that celebrity's clone? I'mma paintthis worldmy COLORRRR~ 19:38, June 22, 2012 (UTC) LOL, we should. What doesn't kill you makes you Stronger. Haha, yeah. xD ~*The Amber Cobra*~ ♥KrazyKat101♥ 20:57, June 22, 2012 (UTC) OMGEEEE I WANNA DO A KELSTHONY VIDEOO! XD --What doesn't kill you makes you Stronger. ---- Umm, you know how we're supposed to have a character die or something in our season finale (which is a long way, but still)? Well I was thinking that maybe we should make Ari die, just because her original portrayer isn't here anymore. Someone else (I think it's Crazy) can portray her for the rest of the season, but idk who we should make die, because everyone doesn't want their own characters to die, so I thought it would be best if Ariana would be the one to like, die. xD Marie has pretty much left the wiki, so... yeah. So, umm, who should die, Ari, or someone else? ~*The Amber Cobra*~ ♥KrazyKat101♥ 23:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think someone should die. But Marie will be back to wikia next Friday, but I don't know if she'll be back here though. And if Ariana did died, I think it would be a good idea to make Cody take her spot. And maybe some other characters, because Toro wanted to know if her character could be a main in some season. So I think it would be best if someone does die, make it Ariana. Then more characters can come into the main characters. Just make sure you change the characters picture xD. Maybe 2 or 3 more mains? I don't like the gossip but the gossip likes me, As long as we can both agree to disagree! 00:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't think she'll be back here, but idk. She said she was leaving this wiki. And yeah, because Cody has main parts in most episodes, I think it would be a pretty cool idea to make him a main. And, |Sunshine's character can be a main, too. I think we should only make Cody and Graceyn a main, if Ari dies, because we'll have too many main's if we add 3 more, even if one does die. xD But, like, we should make sure this happens in the second - third season, because for the first season, we should just keep everything as it is. xD But then I will have to redo the main picture. -__- *sigh* I suppose I can... XDJK I'll change it. ~*The Amber Cobra*~ ♥KrazyKat101♥ 01:06, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Okay, I had an idea where they all become spies....it could be Last Friday Night: The Movie. LOL. Me and Crazeh need to decide on epi stuff. What doesn't kill you makes you Stronger. Lol, that's not a bad idea. I like it. OH OMG, like they could be like, detectives or spies or something, and they're trying to figure out who murdered someone (probably Ariana xD) and that could be our season finale. Because we needed to make someone die, why not make it a murder? And then we could use your spy idea sort of, and yeah... ^_^ OMG, I want an ep like that. xD Oh and, didn't you also have an ep idea where they go to either CO or SC for some reason? xD ~*The Amber Cobra*~ ♥KrazyKat101♥